Doctor Sara
by ishileis
Summary: I can't actually think of a summary...I'm not good with it if its 384 characters only, but the story is about Sarada, Sakura and Sasuke's daughter as she faces the world to become one of Konoha's greatest doctors... it has long intro first so if it makes you curious, you should read it. it has death scenes by the way :)
1. Chapter 1

a/N: hello...hehehe, my last attempt at a SasuSaku, (Mainly its a Bolt/Sarada) i just got inspired with my sister, she said, Bolt's hair is like that of a FF character, then I remember I'm a great shipper of Cloud and Tifa, so I kinda imagined Bolt and Salada looking like those two when they grow up...It's gotta be a sad fic, seriously...with deaths and all, and I'm greatly annoyed with Sasuke..why is it that everyone's with their families and he goes out travelling...hehehe, so I made this to just fill up my imagination... I'm not really updated with the manga... because the last i've read was when they were in the cocoon...and i don't read continuously so there might be something wrong, but for the sake of imagination...just let it be...hahaha, kidding :) i know the Sound village was made up, but well...i can't think of anything really, I was about to put Iwagakure, but it looks like a good country :( sad. To sasuke fans out there I can't probably give him justice so forgive me...and i made this without enough research so the Sharingan part will be totally made up! Thanks for stopping by to read ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Retribution<p>

Sarada, the twelve year old, aspiring medical kunoichi, was watching other kids play on her window, today, she's alone in her home, and her mom was suddenly called in the hospital while her dad – her dad's never there anyway.

She was sad and alone, but she never admits it, instead she gets a book, a medical one and studies. All her frustration and annoyance, she relieves them with studying, maybe that's the reason why her eyes gave out instantly, they became blurry and needed glasses to see.

Every night, even if she pretends to be asleep, she could never be deaf to her mother's wails, she knows her mother cries for her father and she never understood why she have to. If he left for them, why would they have to wait for him? However, she might just be sugarcoating herself, because deep in her heart she wants him to come home.

Sarada knew her mother decided to occupy herself with hospital work to distract her from the loneliness she felt, it's the same way for her, when she reads books, it's her safe haven. She looks again in the window, trying to find a turf of pink hair, but there's nothing. She checks the time and it's already becoming late.

Her mother would be hungry and tired so she decided to do some cooking, heating and cleaning. At a young age, she must learn all the housework, she must be strong for her mother, since she knows they will never be a family of three, it will only be the two of them always.

"_Papa…" Sarada clutched her father's coat. "Why are you leaving again?"_

"_Sarada… Papa has a mission." Sakura held her daughter's shoulders. "You'll be back, right?"_

"_I will.. but it may take me long." He answered. He looked at Sarada, whose eyes were teary, he affectionately pets his daughter in the head. "Just wait for me."_

"_Okay." Sarada mumbled._

"_Be careful, Sasuke." Sakura said, looking sad. Sasuke tilted her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

"_I will." He turns around and started to walk away. Sarada squirmed away from her mom and tried to catch her father._

"_Dad!" but he was gone in an instant._

Sakura came later than usual, this time its past midnight and she checks to see Sarada, instead she sees the house clean, there's food in the table and she smiled, her daughter might be rushing herself to grow up. She checked her in the bed room and as usual her head rested on a medical book while her glasses still hangs on her ears. Sakura came closer; she removes the eye wear slowly and replaced the book with a pillow.

It saddens her that her daughter bears all the responsibilities on her own, she sighed suddenly losing the appetite she had earlier, she decided to just sleep beside Sarada. As she lay down, Sarada snuggled instantly next to her, and Sakura soothed her daughter's black hair afterwards embracing her too, her tiny heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"A village in Sound's asking for back up regarding their medical dilemma. They need expert doctors sent there." Shikamaru states disrupting Naruto from his stupor.<p>

"Oh… send someone there?"

"Yes…" Shikamaru rubs his temple, somehow Naruto had this not-listening-attitude sometimes.

"I see… well… we need to see the personnel files then." Naruto suggested looking at other scrolls.

"They specifically request for the best doctor, we can provide. You know who that is, Hokage-sama." Suddenly Shikamaru's words brought heaviness to Naruto.

"You meant Sakura-chan, do you?"

"I did tell them, it still depends on her decision… but they were insistent."

"Then tell them no." Naruto answered. "Sakura's needed here too."

"But currently, because of her efforts and discovery of the vaccine, the epidemic stopped here and we've completely eradicated the cases. The Sound asks for her too."

"Well- I don't think that's for us to decide." Naruto said. "Geez… everything would have been easy if she decided to be a housewife-only."

"To whom then Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "You knew her situation; she tried to overcome it by becoming the best doctor."

"Damn that Teme! He should've just stopped his emo track as soon as he had a daughter. Ugh. Never mind." Naruto scratched the back of his head, then stood from his chair. "We'll continue this tomorrow; I can't be late at Himawari's party."

"Right." Shikamaru agrees and followed Naruto as he walks out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Sarada? Let's go to Himawari's party." Sakura happily urged her daughter who was reading a book; it might be a Ninjutsu book or something.<p>

"Ok." She answers, closing the book and placing it to her shelf.

"Good! You should choose your best clothes, you need Mama's help?" She asks gleefully, while Sarada shook her head slightly.

"I'll be fine mom." She says and she walked to her bedroom. After a few minutes she came out, wearing a beige-colored dress and a pink sweater.

"Eh? Why that dress?" Sakura asked. "You should wear the red one!"

"No mom. You bought that dress when you thought Dad's coming home. I don't want to wear it." Sarada answered sitting near the window sill again. "I think its fine." She answered while looking outside.

"Sarada?" Sakura called out walking towards her daughter, as soon as she looked at her, Sakura hugged her daughter. "Okay that's fine, you'll look good whatever you wear anyway."

"Thanks mom." She answered clutching Sakura's dress. "Can I bring that Anatomy book?"

"Why? You should play with the other kids." Sakura said.

"I don't want to play with them. The book's fine." then Sarada pondered. "Himawari's a good kid, maybe I'll play with her."

Sakura sighed, she must do something with her daughter's introversion. "Alright."

They went to the party together, hand-in-hand, Sarada looks around and see perfect families, every children there had mothers and fathers and Himawari who's turning ten was with her mother, Aunt Hinata. The Hokage, Himawari's father was singing happy birthday. She wonders how the Hokage could make time for his family, while her dad can't. (Bolt disagrees otherwise, the ruckus he made that day probably made his father make time for them.)

She sat near the corner and opened her book, Sakura decided to get some food for the both of them, after passing by to give Himawari's gift.

"Happy birthday." She greets kissing the girl in the cheek.

"Thanks, Aunt Sakura." She says. "Where's Sarada-san?"

"There." Sakura points out and Himawari nods and scampered to Sarada.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto called. "I have something to tell you by the way, but I guess it could wait, since we have a party and all."

"Sure, it's about what anyway?"

"Would you agree if I send you to Sound? They need you there as a doctor?" He blurts out, seeing Sakura's surprised reaction. "I knew you'll say no, right?" he adds.

"That was sudden, Let me think about it." Sakura answered getting an iced tea from the tray a waiter carried.

"Don't, just say No, they can't force you if you said you've retired."

"But I haven't retired." Sakura looked up to him. "Maybe they really need some help there."

"The one who needs help is your daughter Sakura." Someone interjected making Naruto and Sakura look at the one who spoke, it was Ino. "Sorry for intruding Hokage-sama, but Sakura-chan, are you nuts? Look at your daughter."

Sakura glanced at Sarada, she's talking to Himawari but her face still lacked luster, the thing that young, hopeful and happy children had on their faces. "We're doing fine."

"I know you are, dear." Ino said and Naruto moved away from the two of them seeing it's a girl talk. "Sasuke's a demented bastard, is he not coming home yet?"

"Ino…"

"What? how many years has it been? Five? He barely stayed home even in those years he's married you! How can you let yourself be ruined by that guy?"

"You know he's looking for redemption, that's why – "

"Redemption?! Redemption my ass! What does he think of you? Someone who he could just marry and have a child with then abandon? Aren't you and Sarada enough yet as a miracle for him? He's suppose to live in solitude but you chose to be with him."

"I know it's my fault, so Ino just – "

"It's not your fault. Maybe it's mine, you know, I'm still the one who forced you to confess to him, remember?" Ino sighed. "This is a happy party so I should stop, you're right, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Sakura waved a hand. "You're concerned, I get it." She glanced at her daughter again. "Maybe we really need to move on."

"That's the spirit!" Ino cheered. "I'm just going to Sai, ok?" Sakura nods and Ino, disappeared from her view.

"Happy birthday Sis!" Bolt greets Himawari, who was with Sarada. "Oh Hi Sarada."

"Hn." She replied adjusting her glasses.

"Geez…What's with the silent treatment, eh?" Bolt complained. "Seeya later then!" he loudly said as he chased Shikadai and Inojin who were making their way to the clown show.

"Ahhh… Clown show!" Himawari exclaimed. "Let's watch it together, Sarada-chan!"

Sarada agreed, and Himawari held her hand and dragged her to the pile of children watching the Party Clown show.

"Let's have some Pinata! Volunteer?" The clown called.

"Sarada-chan! You should try it." Himawari said.

"eh? But – "

"Yeah Sarada, You should try it." Bolt agrees and everyone looked at her. She looked at her mom, and Sakura gave her thumbs up.

She raised a hand, removed her glasses and placed it atop her book in their table, the clown tied a bandanna at her to cover her eyes and she was spun 15 times. Her eyes felt a bit heavy and somewhat irritated but she thought it was just because of the bandanna, it's probably dirty.

When it's time to hit, she hit with all her might and it was a jackpot for her since she had broken the pinata. Everyone clapped including the clown.

"Nice hit! What's your name?" the clown asked coming closer.

"Sarada." She answered, she's feeling rather uneasy now, and her head hurts a bit, probably from the spinning.

"Okay let's remove the bandanna!" the clown said merrily, bowing down to her head level, she removed it. Sarada's eyes were still closed and as soon as she opened it.

The clown's eyes were glued to hers. Suddenly he clasped his eyes and shouted moving away from Sarada, this surprised the children, and they ran away.

"Red eyes! Red eyes! Ahhh a nightmare!" the clown shouted.

"Sarada!" Sakura rushed to her side, and so did Naruto and the others, Sarada looked at her mom and it's like a great fear shook Sakura.

"Sharinggan?" Naruto was surprised as well.

"Mom my eyes feel weird." Sarada said, tears falling from her eyes. "Why is everyone sacred of me? Mom?" Her head felt heavier the moment she talked, the power might've been too much that it caused her to faint.

"Sarada! Sarada!" Sakura shook her daughter waking her up. "How could this happen? She's not even training yet? She's not even – "

"Sakura we should bring her to the hospital." Shikamaru interjected. "Ino gather the kids and explain, so that they won't be scared." Ino nods and with Hinata they called on the kids.

"Why is Teme not here to explain things?! What the hell do we know about Sharingan?"

"We should ask Kakashi." Shikamaru suggested, the ambulance came and Sakura helped them transfer her daughter to the stretcher.

She went with them to the hospital and administered the treatment herself, Sarada might have just panicked or it was still too early for her to have _his _eyes. But she stabilized her, with some medications and had her dextrose-d.

A few minutes later, Naruto came in, with Kakashi. He sat beside Sarada, and checked her eyes, they were back to their original dark shade.

"Aside from me, Sasuke's the only living Sharingan user, and since he's a no show, this might've frightened the others, but she's fine… her Sharingan awakened, but she'll be okay."

"How can it be awakened? She's never done any training to wake it up, or whatever." Sakura said pacing in the room.

"You know Sharingan can also be awaken the least you expect it to. I'm too old to teach her, it should be her father." Kakashi stood up walking towards Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not gonna be reappearing unless she wants it too."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She said sadly sitting next to her daughter.

"She's a good girl anyway Sakura-chan, so you don't need to fret so much. I hope Teme could - "

"Stop." Sakura said squeezing her daughter's hand. "I've placed too much hope for him. I don't care anymore."

"Sakura-chan? Sarada needs Sasuke-kun this time."

"You think this is the only time she needed him? How about me? Is this the only time? Enough is enough."

"I'll leave you first." Naruto said, he can't argue with her now, she's having a hard time so its best leaving her, with Sarada. After he left, a few minutes, Sarada scrunched her nose and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom…" she said faintly. Sakura immediately looked at her daughter's eyes, and relief filled her when they weren't bloody red. "What happened?"

"Nothing…It's just." She smiled. "You had your dad's eyes."

"What does that mean?" she asked. Sakura stroked her daughter's hair. "That clown was scared of me…everyone ran away from me…"

"No they're not… they were just surprised when you hit the piñata."

Sarada frowned then turned away from her mother. "That's not what happened… great. now everyone thinks I'm a freak."

"No one thinks that, Sarada… you're just overacting." Her daughter didn't answer, instead she pulled the covers up to her head. "I'll be back." She said.

She went out of the room and decided to catch some fresh air outside…she pondered what to do… she must accept the fact that Sasuke's not gonna be here, so she passed by the Uchiha manor and decided to get some old files regarding Sharingan.

As she went inside, she saw Naruto rummaging some old files, she stood there not making a move watching him doing what he's doing.

"Aha! Sharingan documents!" he exclaimed keeping it on the other side. "Don't they have Sharinggan for dummies here."

"Naruto-kun." Somehow her voice stopped him from moving he looked back and saw Sakura leaning in the door frame. "Even if you're the Hokage… This is still trespassing."

"Geez…Sakura-chan, I'm trying to help." He scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks." Sakura sighed and angel sat near the books he had littered, then she checked the 'Sharingan Documents' and kept it.

"You know… Sasuke loves you." Naruto said. "He said that, before he left, he loves you and Sarada… but maybe guilt haunts him as he sees you everyday."

"I know… but you can't blame me If I feel a bit angry at him right now."

"You knew someday, she'll have the Sharingan…Uchihas are always Sharingan users, even if Sharingan users are not always Uchihas." He said.

"I just wished it came when he's here…I wonder if he'll be delighted by that, though."

"He'll be, That teme." Naruto smiled. "He tells me everytime he leaves, that I should watch over you… I feel quite responsible for that – "

"Naruto, send me to the Sound." Sakura cuts his talk.

"Alright…I'll send you to the So – Wait what?"

"Send me there. Send me where they'll need me." Sakura repeated as she stood up the book on her hands.

"Sakura-chan? Are you out of your mind? This isn't the time to be leaving Sarada."

"I'm not leaving her. We're leaving together." Sakura walks out of the room and Naruto followed. "Sarada is pretty much embarrassed to talk to her friends… she'll be happy if I told her we're moving out from here."

"How can she be happy?" Naruto asked. "Sakura be reasonable."

"It's for the better, I guess..."

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke might come back now, Why are you doing this?" Naruto kept following her.

"We need to start over, Naruto…She won't need him, I'll teach her if I must." She continued to walk. "If you'll be stubborn about it. I'll be sending my own telegram to them."

* * *

><p>So R&amp;R and please don't be angry with my made up things...I'm quite busy with Med stuffs, so i'll probably upload later after the first three. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Recover

"Have you finished packing your bags?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Mom."

"Good, the escorts are coming after a few minutes, okay?" She adds, suddenly someone knocked on the door, Sakura went to see who it was.

She opened the door and Hinata's there with Bolt and Himawari. "Sakura?"

"Oh! Hinata-chan? Come in." she moves away from the door letting them inside. "I'm sorry it's quite untidy."

"No need to worry." Hinata smiled. "Himawari wanted to see Sarada, before she left."

"Oh…Thanks Himawari-chan. She's just prepping." Sakura said petting Himawari on the head. Meanwhile Bolt, cleared his throat.

"Oh and Bolt too, he wants to see Sarada." Hinata jests, earning a look of disbelief from her son.

"What?" he asked. "I'm just accompanying them Aunt Sakura."

"Thanks, Bolt." Sakura pinched his cheeks. "Don't cause too much trouble, like your dad, okay?"

"Geez…" Bolt caressed his cheeks.

"Sarada-chan!" Himawari called when she saw her friend, coming out of her room. Sarada smiled as she heard her call. Himawari went to her friend and embraced her. "You're okay now? Right?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Here." Himawari gave her a small box, Sarada gets it and opens it revealing a hand-made beaded bracelet. "Mom helped me make it, It's a friendship bracelet." She shows her wrists and exposed her own beaded bracelet.

"Thanks, Himawari-chan." Sarada wears the bracelet and shows it to her. She wasn't really close with anyone, but Himawari always talks to her, so she's probably the friend she had always wanted.

Footsteps were heard approaching and Sakura checked to see who they are, they're the escorts.

"They're here. Sarada?" Sakura called, she faced Hinata."Thanks for visiting."

"Naruto-kun should've come too,…but he's busy."

"That's fine, he's reluctant to do this anyway." Sakura hugged Hinata. "Thanks again."

"Be safe." She said as she let go. "Himawari, Bolt, let's go."

Himawari waved goodbye to Sarada, Bolt then suddenly appeared in front of the girl. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Oi! What are you so mad about?" Bolt said, but he cleared his throat. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he pulls her hand and placed something on her palm. "Geez…" he said suddenly his ears are turning red, as he looked away from Sarada, this surprised his mom and Sakura.

Sarada slowly opened her hand and saw a hairclip with a cat design on it. She looks at Bolt, who was looking away from her. "Thanks." She said.

"Heh… no problem." He said then walked towards his mother.

"Hm… Bolt? I never knew you had a sweet side." Sakura cooed, turning him a lot redder than before.

"I-It's just a farewell gift…" he said crossing his arms. "No meaning to it."

Sarada pins the clip on her bangs, then carried her book and a part of her luggage, while the escorts carried the others.

"Good-bye." She said to Bolt and Himawari, who waved goodbye's at her. She scampered to catch on with her mom, who was waiting for her in the carriage.

""Shall we go?" asked the courier, Sakura nods and then off they went…

* * *

><p>A month has passed, and the diseases that terrorized Sound was somehow being eradicated, thanks to the efforts of one Sakura Uchiha, only a few people are being sent to the public clinic, it was an improvement considering that most of the people in the town were hospitalized a month ago. Today, Sakura's checking medical inventories on the storage room together with her daughter, Sarada.<p>

"You did a good job, Sarada, thanks for helping mom heal people." She smiled at her daughter who was looking at her with pride.

"Really? Though my medical jutsu's far from yours, mom."

"Of course, you're just 12, that's why you're amazing!" Sakura hugged her daughter, then she knelt down to her level and tucks the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Mom…?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think Dad's not home yet?" somehow the child's questions surprised Sakura, Sarada usually never cared for her father's return, considering she has been eager for the last five years. She smiled at this.

"_Naruto…give this to him."_

"_Sakura-chan, Are you sure?"_

"_Don't worry…We'll be back."_

"I'll know when he's back, Sarada." Her mom answered. "Don't hate dad, Sarada. I know you think he left us, but he had his reasons. Dad loves you, so please don't hate him, okay? Promise me."

"I don't hate dad, mom…I'm just mad."

"That's understandable, but who knows, he could have a 5-year worth present to you."

Sarada grinned at her mom and embraced her too. "Thanks mom."

"Doctor, there are new patients." Someone called, so Sakura let goes of Sarada. She looked at her as if, saying the word 'Let's go' and then Sarada nods and they were out of the stock room.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke never expected his welcome, to be this... empty. As soon as he opened the door, he had imagined, though he won't admit it especially that he also anticipates it, his daughter rushing to hug him, Sakura following, planting a short kiss on his lips, but well, no one's there.

However, as soon as he rummages the cabinets, that was the start of his worst fear. Sakura's clothes also Sarada's weren't there. He knew what he had to do, so he ran to the Hokage's tower.

His heart's racing but he calmed himself before entering, Shikamaru was the first person he saw.

"Sasuke?" He was surprised. "You're back."

"Naruto..." his voice has something akin to anger as he states his former teammate's name.

"Shikamaru... leave us." Naruto said, his trusted advisor, agreed knowing full well both of them had something important to discuss.

As soon as he left, Sasuke sat in front of Naruto. "Where are they?" Sasuke began.

"Sound village." Naruto answered. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her, but she won't listen. This is my fault."

"You didn't tell anyone?" He asked.

"No I didn't...but what took you so long? You should have written to them." Naruto said. "You know you can't go to Sound, maybe that's why she agreed to do it."

"I had to stay hidden for a long time so they won't monitor our progress... you know very well why, Naruto. They're on the move."

"I know... even Kakashi-sensei knew that's why he assigned you to do it. But... when will you stop that teme!" Naruto suddenly slammed his fists on the table. "Do you want your daughter to experience what you had?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Her Sharingan just activated." Naruto stated. "That's why Sakura decided to move away, thinking you won't ever come home."

Somehow, worry flashed through his eyes. "Sharingan?" He repeated. "Sarada has Sharingan?"

"Yes. Sasuke you should lay low for a while. I'll tell them you're back, this time, you wait Teme."

"Hn." He replied disappointingly.

"Wait! Sakura-chan wants me to give this to you." He hands a letter to Sasuke which he pocketed. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"You'll send her back, right? I won't need to read it then." He said before walking out of his office.

Naruto sighed, and he swears another headache's coming. He motions a messenger and someone walks in with Shikamaru.

"He's staying this time?" he asked.

"Yeah." Naruto wrote something on a scroll and gives it to the messenger. "Deliver this to sound." He commands, after a 'Yes, Hokage-sama' the ninja disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"It's a good thing then." Shikamaru comments as he rubbed his goatee. "If he really stays, that is."

"He better be. Unless he wants to spend his life without them." Naruto remarked. "But, he told me that 'they're' starting."

"I see… what would you have me do?"

"You should be the one to monitor them now, Teme's disoriented, no matter how much he hides it."

"That's it then." Shikamaru replies.

* * *

><p>In reality. He was really looking forward to going home, who the hell wants to spend time moping alone in the woods for five years where as he could have a warm bed, delicious food, spend time with his pretty girls at home, if only this wasn't important and this isn't duty, he would have chosen to be with his family more than ever. That was what he lacked before and that was what he had now.<p>

He lost his appetite so after reaching home, he decided to have a shower. He stares at the piece of paper Naruto gave him. It was from his wife, it's probably reasons, rants and anger notes telling him they'll be leaving. He won't need to read it because once they saw him, everything written on that letter will be long forgotten.

He checks himself in the mirror, he had forgotten to do so, for quite some time. He saw a few hair stubble on his chin, he will shave it later, his eye bags were quite a feat, but they are sometimes Uchiha 'trademarks', as Sakura told him, not that he cared about aesthetics.

When he opens the shower and the water started rinsing his body, his mind went off somewhere thinking about his wife, what could have been her reaction when she saw those bloody red eyes again? Who could she have ran too? And his daughter, that could have hurt the first time, and he never expected that to occur suddenly anyway.

He finishes and changes of to a fresh set of clothes, after a while he decided to go to bed, he had nothing to do anyway, if this was a normal 'Welcome home' day, he'll be rather busy, his daughter telling him what she learned from school, complaining to him about some boys and bullies, which he would, the other day, scare off, no one messes with his daughter anyway. And when she's in bed, of course, he'll be busy with Sakura, he was quite hoping for that to happen now, truthfully, that was what he's waiting for, the two of them with their nocturnal activities, but his wife's not here.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine them smiling at him and all, he's certain that after Sakura knew he's back, she'll be requesting for an immediate take home service. If only he could go there, he'll be there in a minute to fetch them, but he's a banned person to the Sound, they can't move on with his past recklessness.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha-san?" Sakura was awaken by a messenger.<p>

"Yes?" she answers letting the man inside, she hands him a scroll and he bids goodbye instantly. She reads it as soon as the messenger disappeared. After reading a smile crept to her face.

"Mom…whose that?" Sarada was awoken too, she rubbed her eyes as she comes to her mom.

"We're going back to Konoha tomorrow. Dad's back." She said somehow her words were heaven to her child's ears as her grin was from ear to ear.

"Really mom?" she asks with a happy voice, and Sakura nods, Sarada sat on her lap and hugged her mom. "I knew it."

"Yes…" Sakura says as she strokes her hair.

The other day came and Sakura bid goodbye to the people of the village, they were all full of gratitude to her, so they gave her some harvests, even if she refuses it, they still insisted.

"Thank you for your service, doctor." The town head said. "Please have a safe trip."

"It was no problem for me, and I hope you all get well soon."

"Oh we will, with your prescriptions, it will be easier around here." He adds, he glanced at Sarada. "We thank you too, Little doctor, you're daughter's very smart."

"Thank you." Sarada said timidly.

"Thanks again for all of this." Sakura said as the courier carried the goods on the carriage.

"It was no problem." He smiled, Sakura bid goodbye and Sarada bowed her head for respect before riding the carriage.

"It has been a month, Uchiha-san." The courier, the same one from before said. "When I brought you here, this village looks like a mess, it's all better now."

"Well… they are cooperative people." Sakura replies as they started moving.

The road was rough, so it was understandable that the trip was jagged, but something made it more irregular since one of the wheels got broken, surprising Sakura and Sarada.

"What happened?" Sakura asks.

"Seems like a wheel was…broken." The courier answered. "I'll fix it in – ahhh!" that screeching sound.

"Mom?"

"Stay here, Sarada." Sakura said as she quickly went out of the carriage, the courier was lying on the floor, his neck bleeding, Sakura checked for a pulse, and it was too late.

A kunai was suddenly thrown her way but she docked it, and the attacker came face to face at her, she then moved to hit him with her fist but he's gone immediately.

"Who are you?"

"No one." Her assailant answered, he was wearing an all black suit, his face covered with a black fencing mask, he reaches for a Kunai and throws it again but she dodges it. However, a few more of them were revealed to be with him.

"What the hell do you want?" she said looking at them.

"Mom?" Sarada steps out of the carriage.

"Get her!" one of the masked guys said and Sakura instantly, forgetting everything, went to the defense of her daughter, that's why a masked man, successfully plunged a sword in to her midriff.

"Mom!"

Sakura turned around and her fist landed a punch on her attacker, sending him kilometers away from her, she pulled the sword and cuts the head of the next one planning to attack her. She kneels feeling pain overcome her, as her hand reached to her abdomen, blood's already pooling, and she has spit a few of the red liquid.

She stood strong and managed to kill some of them, but she knows her time is running out and her maternal instincts kicked in. She ran to her daughter, and carried her ignoring the pain.

"Mom…you're wounded…mom…" she whimpers, but Sakura held her close and ran through the deepest part of the forest, she had outdone most of them so she's sure no one could have followed.

"Hush.. baby…" she said as she used up all her strength to take her away, however, near the river, her knees gave way, and she had let go of her daughter before she collapses from fatigue.

"Mom…" Sarada cried and tried to heal her mom, Sakura knows, Sarada's healing jutsu's very weak and could cause her to use most of the chakra her frail body had. She held her hand and shook her head.

"Sarada…" she said cupping her daughter's face, she wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. "Get as far as you could…if you can, go to a village…" she said raspily.

Sarada squeezed her mom's hand and cried continuously. She was nodding her head, but she doesn't want to let go of her mom yet…

"I'm sorry… I know you'll become a good doctor someday… Sarada… Don't worry, your father will find you… he will, whatever happens don't lose faith… I love you so much…I'm so proud of you…" she coughed blood. "Please go ahead…"

"No, Mom! I won't leave…" she cried.

"Sarada… You have to be strong… " Sakura used her remaining strength to sit up and embrace her daughter. "I love you, Sarada…"

"I love you too, mom…" Sakura's hold loosened and she had caved in, Sarada's hand instinctively reached for her mother's hand… "Mom! Mom! Don't leave me!" she cried, and she hugged her mom's lifeless body.

She heard approaching footsteps, and she was scared as hell, she shakes her mother's body. "Mom…" she calls her, but she had to go, the bad guys will catch her, she hugged her mom last time and ran as far as she could, away from the forest with her eyes, teary and her mind blank, not knowing where to go…

"_Dad, Where are you?…please help me…" _she cried in her mind as she runs, suddenly, she felt her eyes, getting heavy again, the sensation overwhelming.

"Here you are, Kid!" a man behind her said, She turned around and that was demise for the man, as her red eyes focused on his, sending him to his own world's hell.

Sarada fell down on her back, and she moved backwards continuing her stare at the man, she sees him clutch his neck, gasping for air and he turns blue by minute, until his last pant and he died in front of her. She felt her head getting heavy until she can't take it, she lost consciousness.

"_Save me, Please Dad!"_

Sasuke woke up abruptly, all sweaty, and his eyes were suddenly activated, He had a nightmare, but it felt real… his daughter's voice calling out to him. He went to the kitchen to fetch some water, to cool himself, as he looks at the windows, it was probably late in the morning, he had always been an early person, his dream might have hold him back to sleep longer than usual.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door, completely woke him up from his stupor. He went to answer it, and as he opens the door, Naruto was there, he looked miserable. "Sasuke-kun…"

"What is it?" Somehow, he had a feeling something's bad happened.

"I need you to come to the morgue with me…"

* * *

><p>AN: I killed Sakura and made up some future enemies, because i never believed in everlasting peace...kidding, It's a Bolt and Salada fic anyway...sorry for the wrong grammars and whatever...If it's out of the line...hehehe. I apologize ahead of time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Remorse

"Morgue what?" he repeated angrily.

"Our escort didn't come back after three days, so I had men sent to Sound… Sasuke…" Naruto is reluctant to continue.

"What is it?" he gripped the door tightly, he doesn't want to know where this is going on.

"I – You should dress up and come with me to the Morgue."

"What the hell Naruto?" his voice was raised but it's not a yell.

"Just do it." Sasuke's hand's were trembling, bodies? it can't be theirs.

"Wait here, a minute." He rushed to the bedroom, and instantly had a change of clothes. Sasuke, was out immediately, and with Naruto, they were in front of the Konoha hospital.

"How could this happen?" he heard a nurse weep. "She went there on good will…"

"She was a great doctor…"

"Who could have done this…" he's hearing them all and it already makes his stomach churn.

Ino was in front of the morgue, together with Sai, she was crying and Sai was comforting her, but she saw him and she composed herself.

"Sasuke-kun…" she rants. "Damn you! You can't – "

"Ino, let him." Sai said.

All of them entered, and there's one body covered in blanket. Sasuke clenched his fist. "Get out."

"But, Sasuke – "

"I said get the hell out!" He yelled, and all of them were utterly shocked.

It surprised Naruto as well, since he knew Sasuke never show emotions but this time, he understood why there's a sudden outburst.

"Come on guys." Naruto said to Ino and Sai, tears fell into her eyes but she nods.

"Sasuke..."

"Please go." He said unemotionally. They took his words and decided to go out, leaving him alone in the morgue. Sasuke stared at the body covered with a blanket, slowly he approaches it his hand reaching to lift the blanket. His heart was pounding loudly, and his head was already bursting.

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Be safe..."_

_"I love you..."_

Somehow her voice plays back in his head, his hand was shaking but he pulled the blanket to reveal the corpse beneath and this made his world end. The strands of pink hair already confirmed his demise but seeing her lifeless face was like a dagger struck multiple times at his heart.

He held her cold hand, and a tear fell from his eye. Inside of him, he prays that this could only be a genjutsu and someone will wake him up, but he had lived this world to face reality.

His hand reached for her face, memories flooding to him as his fingers touch her eyes, he remembers her soft looks at him, her eyes that had concern for him, her eyes that only sparkled for him, those beautiful green orbs.

His thumb grazed her cold, breathless lips, those lips that form into a smile which can turn him into a mush, those same soft lips that welcomes him every time he's back.

He can't take the sadness that overwhelms him, he lifted off half of her body and embraced it vigorously, this time he didn't care even if someone walks in on him. "Sakura..." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks, he held her close, tightening his hug. This day came, the day he never wanted to witness, his greatest fear.

He cried, a rare feat for him, and honestly he doesn't care, he cried hard while he grasps her body, he touched her face once more, he looked at at her and tears dampened her cold cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said and he remembers the last time he said it to her, which was a long long time ago, where in fact she deserved more. "Sakura..."

The whole day he stayed there, staring at her lifeless body, but he remembered something. His mind was disheveled but he reached for something in his pocket which he carried around all this time. Sakura's final letter. He opens it and decided to read it now.

_Sasuke,_

_How long has it been? 5 years? Or rather more if you __received__ this later than our departure that is. Sasuke... I'm sorry if you thought we left you..._

_I know why you're out there. It's not really about redemption isn't? __It's__ a mission. My gut tells me so anyway, no one did if this is a covert one. I know you already found the redemption you're looking for when you held Sarada in your arms._

_I love you, so I understand why you need to do this, but please understand me too. Sarada had sharingan and I was shook by fear. I feared for her safety, because you weren't here, I was scared that anyone might have an interest with our Sarada's abilities, just like you when you were younger._

_Sarada's scared too. She thought everyone's scared of her, so I decided it was better to give her a fresh start, Sound needed a doctor so I agreed but I didn't chose Sound because I know you won't be able to get to us there because of your blacklist status._

_The last thing I want, is to leave you, Sasuke... ever since we were young, you are my everything, though now you're just half because Sarada's here. So whatever thoughts you had about us leaving you isn't true._

_Sarada loves you so much too... though she rarely show it, I know that everytime she looks at the window, __it's__ not because she waits for me... but she's waiting for you... she reads a lot not because she looks for something to vent her loneliness but rather so that when you come back she'll have something to impress you with. She's your daughter, Sasuke..._

_I can understand her the same way, I can understand you. Everytime she falls into her dreamland, she talks and I can hear her call for you, and when I hold her she'll smile and say 'I love you dad.'_

_Nothing in this world can make me hate you Sasuke... but please don't let Sarada lose you. She needs yo__u__ now more than ever. So if you read this letter, just stay put in our home and wait for us._

_I love you so much Sasuke. You can tell me you love me too, when we come back, but you better make up with Sarada. I'll be back soon I promise and you ca__n__ send me letters here through Naruto._

_I love you again and again and see you when I get back there. Love lots, Sakura._

He looked at her corpse again, the letter seemed like salt rubbing his already aching wounds. He stood up and once again held her lifeless hand.

"If I can bring back time, I'll stay longer... Make you and Sarada happy, but fate never had been nice to me. I should've just chosen the path of loneliness, that could have saved you from this." He placed her palm on his cheek and he felt cold air seeping from it.

"I love you too, Sakura. You and Sarada. I probably should have said it more, but I'm a bastard. I had let you down..." he squeezed her hand. "But I will find Sarada and I will take care of her, teach her everything I know, protect her... It'll be hard without you." Tears fell from his eyes again.

"Its better if it was me who's in your place right now. You can cry hard and get angry and all, but you'll be strong for our daughter. I don't know if I can pull that off."

"Wherever you are... I beg you to look out for her while I find her... and I will find her even if I have to turn the whole world upside down." He kissed her hand and placed it back to where it was. "Sakura, you and Sarada are also my everything. I'm sorry."

He thought of his daughter, he knows, her call was real and she's still alive, he's worried that 'they' might take her so he knew, he must act fast and must find her before everything else. He glanced at his wife for the last time, he clenched his fist trying to control himself. He will find his daughter, whatever it takes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sasuke must've been OOC here, but i can't make him be his usual self while grieving, I'm not a fan of his but I think I want to see him happy, because of all the things that happened to him... next chapter, he will look for Sarada :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Reason

"Don't be crazy, Sasuke." Naruto pleaded. "You're not allowed there."

"There's no one else that could find her, except for me." Sasuke replied. "She called me, Naruto."

"But Teme, I've sent some men already, they could be watching out for you there."

"I'll be back with her." Sasuke passed beside him, out of the Konoha gates.

Naruto sighed, he has a high probabilty on the one responsible for this. He had opened it to Shikamaru, so he'll know what to do. He can't stop worrying, though.

* * *

><p>Sarada opened her eyes and felt cold air seep into her skin, her body felt weak and her head felt like it was bashed multiple times. How long has it been, five days?<p>

She stood up, dusting her skirt. However she stumbled again when she felt that there is something hurting in her leg. She still brought herself to her feet and caresses her leg then walked slowly.

"Mama..." she sobbed. She stopped beside a tree and cried, she's considered to be independent but whatever reason they say, it will always be a fact that her mom left her prematurely.

She felt sick all of a sudden. She placed the back of her hand on the side of her neck and felt it to be warmer than usual. She laid down again looking up. Letting the sun lit up her face. That's when she noticed, she's not wearing her glasses.

She must've been really stressed to notice and besides she won't know unless she was reading. She felt hungry, feverish and because of that sleepy, so she once again let sleep consume her.

Meanwhile...

"I never thought you'll want to see me again." That creepy sound still creeps Sasuke, not that he would admit that.

"Orochimaru." He states his name like acid on his tongue, if asked, he won't request anything to him however he's still the founder of Sound, so he'll know sneaky ways inside, he heard Sakura's body was found in the forest, so he asked for a guide. He had written in advance, since he can't practically go there personally and let his snake send it to him.

"I read the letter." He hissed, afterwards he gave a scroll to Sasuke. Upon opening it, a map was revealed. "The red lines are the one that shows where the forest is."

"Hn." He surveyed it for a moment.

"It seems that you need to hurry? I would be glad to chat with you, if you're not." He teased making Sasuke glare at him.

"I am in a hurry." He replies sternly.

"Too bad... I would've prepared tea for you. Well, just drop by with your little minx, if you ever get out there safely."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll leave you to it then." Orochimaru disappeared out of plain sight, Sasuke gave thought of what he said, but he was really in a hurry to care.

* * *

><p>"I'm back to confirm your suspicion." Shikamaru entered Naruto's office. "There's no Uchiha body to recover, so they will be chasing after Sasuke and his daughter."<p>

"Why can't we get them!?" Naruto exclaimed

"They're still under Sound's tutelage. Besides even if we knew, they will always be proven innocent."

"I hope Teme gets her soon."

"No you can't go inside..." they heard a muffled voice of Konohamaru outside. "Oi."

"I think I know who this is." Shikamaru said. "I will leave first."

"Sure." Naruto answered and as soon as the door was opened. Bolt came rushing, followed by Konohamaru.

"Dad! Is Sarada found?" He asked, his question surprised his father.

"Oi... go home, your dad's busy." Konohamaru chastised.

"Its fine... you can leave us, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru nods, "I'll be waiting for you outside." He eyed Bolt and left them inside.

"Dad. I heard Sarada's dad went away to find her." He asked again. "Himawari's worried, so I went here instead."

That's a lie... Naruto knew, he used to harbour feelings for Sakura for a long time, he knows young love when it's there. "Don't worry, they'll be back together"

"I see." he said, though he looked unconvinced, he went out of the office. Naruto actually thought that his son and Sakura's daughter could be perfect for each other, He actually talked with Sakura about it before, but of course, they are young, anything can still happen.

_"Oii Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as soon as she saw his pink haired friend._

_"Hokage-sama?" She asks. It was the end of her shift. Her husband and Sarada are waiting for her in the guest room._

_"Ah well..." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and showed his son who was hiding behind his leg. "This kid doesn't want to take the flu shots if I'm not the one who takes him and he doesn't want any doctor rather than you... so?"_

_"Ok." Sakura bends down her hands on her hips. "Stubborn but cute little boy. I'll do it."_

_"Thanks auntie." He said and Sakura pinched his cheeks._

_"__Just__ go to the guest room__,__ I'll give the injections there. Sasuke and Sarada's there__,__ wait for me, I'll just get the materials."_

_Naruto walked with Bolt towards the guest room and he peeks to see what Teme is doing. He was playing with Sarada. Naruto snickered at the sight actually._

_Sarada was sitting in his lap laughing, while he was trying to humour his__ baby girl__. Naruto entered surprising the father and daughter._

_"What a sight to behold teme." He laughs his son following him inside._

_"Tch. Dobe."_

_"Ch...Do...be.." Sarada mimics her father after all she's still a 12 month old baby, learning her words. This made Sasuke laugh and she did too._

_"Oi oii! What the hell are you teaching her? Sarada dear...you should say Hokage-sama or uncle Hokage." Naruto chastised. His two year old son looked at his father delightfully when he heard 'Hokage-sama'._

_"Ho...Dobe." she repeated._

_"Sarada? Oi teme! You should correct her, you know... I'm still the strongest ninja here."_

_"I believe, we ended up in a draw." Sasuke answered petting his daughter in the head. "So we're basically equal in strength, you're just higher in status."_

_"Why you..."_

_"What's happening here?" Sakura came in with a warding box*. Her daughter came giggling and she flung her hands in the air as if motioning for her to get her._

_"Auntie." Bolt called as he sat on the stool, like a good boy ready for injection._

_"Geez... you never get that reaction from him when Ino's on duty." Naruto said, Sarada squirmed at Sasuke's hold and baby walked to Sakura, she must've been jealous. Sasuke then held her hand so that she could balance._

_"Wow... you have amazing charisma with children." Naruto comments seeing as how Sarada clutched her mom's skirt._

_"Wait baby." She cooed as she bent down tickling her chin. "I really don't know why, it must've been because of my hair color." She said as she prepared the shot._

_Bolt was actually scared, he want__s__ his dad to accompany him so that he will see how brave he is, and he wants aunt Sakura because she's good at doctor stuffs. She ties a __tourniquet__ on his shoulder. Suddenly he got nervous._

_"Bolt?" Sakura asked seeing his reaction._

_"Hey kid... are you sure you're alright?" His dad asked. Sarada, was just looking at them however she just surprised everyone when she walked towards Bolt and held his hand._

_Bolt opened his eyes and stopped shivering when he saw the baby girl holding his hand. "I'm fine." He said__._

_"Awww..." Sakura thinks it cute, but Sasuke thinks otherwise. After the shot, Bolt didn't cry or what but he pinched Sarada's cheek and the little girl laughed._

_"So are we talking arrangements here?" Naruto asked and Sakura smacked him in the arm while laughing._

_"I hope you haven't forgot__ten__ I'm here." Sasuke cleared his throat and carried his daughter who happily played with his hair. "They're toddlers, a year old girl and a two year old boy. Can you please enlighten me with those arrangements?"_

_"Geez Teme... be a sport. Don't be too strict or else, she's going to hate you." Sakura laughed at Naruto's comment, that day though, Bolt looked like he had a baby crush._

* * *

><p>Sasuke has reached the forest and is now searching every nook and cranny of the place, he's not the type to announce the name of the person he's looking for so he used his Sharingan to catch some of her Chakra.<p>

He stepped on something though, and when he checks on it, he saw the red rimmed glasses his daughter always wear. He picks it up then examines it. Figuring he's close to where she is, he ran fast.

Sasuke was now able to catch some of her weak chakra, like she's losing her life also, it was so weak that he sometimes loses its connection, but he didn't lose track of it. He followed and it was like heaven answered all his prayers in one time.

She was hidden near a small tree, probably asleep, wounded and hungry. He spent no time gawking at his discovery. He rushed to his daughter's aid. He instantly lifted her up using her back, gives her the jar of water he brings and lets her drink on it. A few seconds later, she coughed and her eyes slowly opened.

"Sarada?" She slowly looked up and rubbed her eyes. The figure blurry but afterwards it revealed her father.

"Dad?" She mumbles and he nods. Her first reaction was; Jump and hug her father around the neck while crying. Sasuke embraced her too, feeling relieved, that he finally found her. "Dad...mom..is..."

"I know." Sasuke answered and Sarada loosened her hug. "Your mother's body was found a week ago, where were you?"

"I don't know..." Sarada said between sobs. "I think I just woke up a while ago."

"Must've been your Sharingan." Sasuke said but explaining can wait later, he just found his daughter, he knows only he could find her and he did. "We should go."

Sarada stood up but she stumbled as she remembered the pain in her leg. "Oww." She muttered, as she tries to stand again.

"Here." Sasuke bent down motioning his back. "I'll carry you."

"Okay..." she snakes her arms on his neck while he hoist her up in his back. "I think I've gotten heavier."

"It's okay." He said without his usual tone, it actually sounded soothing in her ears, she rests her head on the nook of his neck.

"I'm sorry dad...I can't protect mom." She mumbled.

"I should be sorry, Sarada. I'm the one who should protect the two of you."

"Dad... Mom said you'll find me so I should wait for you. She also told me not to hate you...whatever happens."

"Your mom's an amazing woman." He said, no matter how heartbroken he is, he must stay strong for her. Sasuke walked carefully so that Sarada won't be shaken much by the rough road, he noticed somewhere along the way that his daughter seemed weightless and weak however a few minutes later, he felt something tremble at his back and he stopped walking. "What is that?"

"Uh...Dad." she kind of felt embarrassed when her stomach rumbled again. Sasuke looked at her and she nodded. "I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had deduced that the reason his daughter wasn't found is because she was either kidnapped or was sent by her feet on the deepest part of the forest, so he actually thought he'll last for a week or a month wandering in the forest, that's why he brought a month -long food supply or he could compromise or such if there is an extension.<p>

However, his daughter was actually found within a day. He knew she must've activated her sharingan unconsciously making a barrier, hiding herself from enemies even to the search and rescue team Naruto had sent. It was probably the reason why she lost tremendous amount of chakra.

He is now staring at her as she eats the said month-long food he brought this day that she was found. "Are you okay?" He asked; somehow, his concern lies with indigestion.

"Thanks dad." She said wiping her mouth after eating her Dad's packed food.

"I think we'll rest here...after eating that much I guess you'll feel really sleepy." He said blowing up a fire using his well known technique.

"Okay." She said suddenly she scooted closer to her dad and curled up next to him. He removed his coat and covered it to her. "I've been sleeping a lot, so I don't know if I could still sleep."

Sasuke lied down beside her using his arm as a pillow. "Are you scared?"

"Nope." She lied, but deep in her heart, she knew her dad's right. "If we get back to Konoha...Are you leaving again?"

"No...I'm not leaving you again." He answered looking at her. "Not there and especially not here."

"Promise?" She scooted closer again hugging him. "Promise, Dad?"

"I promise." He moved to his side to embrace his daughter. "I love you, Sarada."

"I love you too, Dad." She cried but buried her head into his chest. It has been a long time, since he hugged her like this, that was the time her mom was called for an overtime shift. She was seven and scared of lightning, so she went to their room secretly, but of course it wasn't a secret for him.

He held her just like that, and its like he silenced the lightning himself, it felt good knowing he's there for her.

His steady heartbeat and the warmth he radiates to her, lulls her to sleep, she felt content, knowing that tomorrow, someone will be there for her, her Dad will protect her and that thought makes all her fears subside, a few minutes later, when Sasuke wipes a loose strand of her hair in her forehead, she was already asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>*Warding Box - my sis just ask that so its like a medical kit (for phlebotomy, with syringes, needles and such)<p>

A/N: Orochimaru has a great part, I guess... I read in Narutopedia that he's still alive but like AWOL, so I kind of made a connection with him to Sasuke, since he's still his former teacher, hehe...I also made a FF enemy (OC) hahaha... I hope I made Sasuke a bit favorable here ^_^

tell me what you think :)... I decided to make the search for Sarada short, so that they will grow up already plus! I made it look like she made a barrier and such using sharingan, so she'll be hidden to anyone (I made that up...pretty much)

R/R and thanks for reading :) ~ISHILEIS


End file.
